Lover
by Peridot Tears
Summary: The night Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan, he had a lover to kill. He smothered his emotions, but he loved her. 'It was for the best.' To save his home. But he loved her. And he had to kill her. ONESHOT


**Lover**

_**PT: There are definite SPOILERS in here. If you've been reading the newest Naruto manga chapters, somewhere along the line, Tobi/Madara mentions that Itachi had a lover. Omg. Not only did this take me by surprise, but it gave me an idea for a fic. The plot's been nagging at me for a few days, but I didn't know exactly how to start. Here's a little romance thingy I thought up of. R&R! DON'T FLAME XO I HATE FLAMES.**_

_Disclaimer: Pur-lease. I don't even KNOW how to speak Japanese. The only Asian language I can speak is CHINESE; obviously, seeing as I AM Chinese._

--

Blood.

It was crimson.

And it was flying in tides.

Itachi fought back tears as his blade felled his uncle.

He thought he felt something hot in his eyes as a silver flash silenced his aunt's sobs.

Yet the heat of liquid did not leave his being as he turned.

Because this was for the best.

It was for the best, as he constantly reminded himself.

He couldn't cry; it was for the best. He was trying to save his village. Trying to save more lives, and his home. Trying to save his teachers; his friends outside of the clan.

But he couldn't save his own family. He couldn't stop them from doing such a vengeful act as to attack the village.

_It was for the best._

_It was for the best._

_It was for the best._

_It was for the best._

_It was for the best._

_It was for the best._

He thought this, each time he halted the heartbeat of an Uchiha.

_It was for the best._His katana went through his grandmother's shocked face.

_It was for the best._His grandfather reached out one hand as he left the world. As if asking for forgiveness.

_It was for the best. _His second cousin's eyes glowed one last time in betrayal as he fell forward.

_It was for the best. _His cousin's blood stained her tears as her throat was slashed.

_It was for the best. _One relative fell.

_It was for the best. _Another of his kin was gone.

_It was for the best. _"Iii-ta-chiii…"

_It was for the best. _"Why—?"

_It was for the best. _"Whaa…"

_It was for the best. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_ It was for the best._

_It was for the best. _One fell.

_It was for the best. _Another fell

_It was for the best. _Another…

_It was for the best. _Another…

_It was for the best. _Another…

_It was for the best. _Another…

"ITACHI!" The said teenager spun quickly as he heard another voice.

In an instant, he had hurled his katana into his parents. Mikoto and Fugaku.

"I-ta-chii…" Blood spurted out of their mouths, staining them. "Why…"

A gasp was the answer.

"I'm sorry…Okaasan"—she fell, tears falling—"Otousan…" He fell, shame imprinted in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

The tears didn't fall. But they wanted to.

"Itachi!!"

He turned again, and attacked automatically. Just like what he did so many times this night. It was for the best. Like for every death. Every death _was for the best. _It was to protect Konoha.

Itachi bit his lip as his katan striked, right on target. He bit hard, but not hard enough to break skin. A silver flash impaled a darkly-clad chest…

…and Itachi broke skin.

Scarlet washed the ground, as two figures fell, each to his knees, in the black of the night.

"Iiii-taaa-ch-chiiii…" So many had said that that night. And each time it was said, the called ninja would fight his tears.

He automatically slid his katana out of the chest, and gasped.

Two figures were on their knees on the ground. One was dying. The other was Itachi.

He slid silver steel, dirtied by blood, out of _her_.

"Ita…chi," she murmured. Tears welled up in her dark eyes.

"Itachi…why…?" She coughed up blood; it stained her skin and clothes.

Her lover just froze.

She reached out a shaky hand, as if to touch him, as if that hand could get all the answers she wanted.

"Itachi…" she whispered. Then she fell forward.

Some blood fell off of her in drops. They flew towards the ground, and glittered in the faint moonlight.

Like tears. Tears of blood. Unshed tears of Itachi. Unshed tears that fell in place of saltwater, as Itachi's lover fell into his arms.

"Itachi…" she whispered again, one last time. She was angry, sorely angry. More angry than one could imagine. So angry, it should've been called hate.

But she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Not him, not Itachi. Not her lover.

Instead, betrayal formed her tears as she let her body go limp.

Her lover called her name, but she couldn't've heard him.

She was gone.

Itachi called her name again, choked by tears. "I'm sorry…

"I love you..."

--

_**PT: Done! This oneshot was done on a mere whim. I wanted to keep this short, but angsty. I really do write a lot of angst. **__**So, yeah. I know Itachi, "smothered his emotions", but this is FANFIC, after all. While I was typing this, I decided to make a prequal oneshot and a sequal oneshot. So, please review. If you're going to flame, leave. Please review! :D**_

**Prequal:**

Mother and Father

**Sequal:**

Brother


End file.
